


Bicycle

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bicycles, But nothing really bad tho, Day Four - (Re)Invention, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen hates bicycles, M/M, Senku is the asshole that we all love, drstoneweek, drstoneweek2020, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: Gen had no choice but to brake his bike to stop himself from running over a pedestrian. Sure, he fell off his bike, but it was a small price to pay for almost killing a human.“Are you ok?!” The boy with really bright red eyes crouched down. “Shit, you look awful.”“Your eyes are beautiful.”“… You hit your head, didn't you?”Gen cannot deny that.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944928
Kudos: 133





	Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four - (Re)Invention - Shatter, Different First Meetings, Role Reversal

Cycling sucked. Honestly, no one looking at him would think he rides a bike for pleasure, but taking into account the distance between his home and the school, no way that he will walk all that!

Gen snorted as he saw a group of students, having thoughts of revenge for how not sweaty they looked compared to him, definitely, that situation deserved revenge, just for the old days of chūgakkō. _“They have no idea what's about to hit them!”_

Already devising his malevolent plan, which included nothing less than glue and some deceit, suddenly, Gen had no choice but to brake his bike to stop himself from running over a pedestrian. 

Sure, he fell off his bike, and of course, he hit his head, but it was a small price to pay for almost killing a human.

Gen imagines what he would say at the funeral… Maybe some pun on bicycles? Oh, no, no, no, that could suck. He has to think of something better for the boy.

A boy with really strange hair.

Einstein style with green tips.

“Are you ok?!” The boy with really bright red eyes crouched down. “Shit, you look awful.”

“Hey! I saved your life!”

The boy rolled his eyes. “After almost being hit by you. Oh, my hero.”

Gen had to laugh at that. The boy was funny. “You are funny.”

“Yes of course.”

“And your eyes are beautiful.”

“… You hit your head, didn't you?”

Gen cannot deny that.

And when he magically wakes up at the school’s nursery, he almost jumps out of the window instantly. _“Your eyes are beautiful.”_ , really? 

Too bad he was on the ground floor.

* * *

The guilt was slowly consuming Gen.

Oh, so out of character he was! Most days he convinced his classmates to buy him snacks or carry his stuff without much resentment, he even laughed at a classmate when he made him fall and didn't even help him get up. 

Except that almost killing someone takes things to another level! A level he never thought to reach! 

Passive murder isn’t in his plans!

Besides, the boy would be ridiculed by all the ghosts when he told, beyond the riverbank, that he died because of a bicycle.

A. Bicycle.

The retching that came with that thought was becoming common now.

To solve his guilt problems, he was asking here and there about a student with dyed hair and, excluding those admired for having such a person like that at their school, there were a decent number of people who knew about the boy’s existence! Lucky him!

And that's how he finds the young man in the labs, wearing a smock, goggles, gloves, and a manic smile. He could be frightened by the attitude of the boy with beautiful eyes, after all the dissection seems like something he would appreciate and he likes his body very closed, but the problem is that he finds it kind of mesmerizing.

 _"Me and my thing for brain over muscle."_ Wailing as he watched the boy mix unknown chemicals.

“Are you going to stay at the door like a creep or what?” He looked at Gen for a moment and damn it, the boy's eyes are even more beautiful than he remembers, not that he remembers much after the crash.

He tries to take a step inside the laboratory, only for the scientist to point him at the protective equipment. In an awkward silence, Gen nodded, even though he didn't look at him. When he finished putting on the gloves he wondered if he should put the smock inside them, but after taking a look at the scientist he decided to shrug and live in danger.

Approaching slowly, Gen looked over his shoulder with curiosity. “What are you doing?”

“Testing reactions.”

Gen automatically shivered, handing the stick to the boy when he held out his hand. “Shouldn't you have a teacher to supervise?”

He snorted, rolling his eyes. “I would like to see that.”

“Confident, aren't we?”

“With reason.” He held out his hand again and Gen grabbed the single full beaker and handed it over. “Thank you.”

Gen raised an eyebrow without realizing it. “Hum?”

The scientist turned his attention away from the mixture, focusing all on him for the first time he arrived and Gen wonders how the eyes can be even more beautiful up close. “For giving me the things. Thank you.” This one took a notepad writing hieroglyphs because that couldn't be called kanji. “You would make a good lab assistant. Do you have any experience?”

“… No?” Passing things during lab classes doesn't count, does it? Because it is certainly the only thing he did on them. However, it was simple to see how the boy's body with strange hair, totally out of school regulations, leaned towards certain objects.

Gen wouldn't have to _guess_ if he just did grab his things.

He looked at him as though he didn't believe it, even though he was very good at disguising it, which puzzled Gen. 

“Natural talent, then.” He wanted to take that as a compliment, but the sarcasm in his voice made it just impossible. “Why are you here anyway? Wasn't one attempt on my life enough? What are you going to do now? Make me drink sulfuric acid?”

“We have sulfuric acid!?”

He put a finger in front of his mouth with a very machiavellian face. “If you keep your voice down, 10 billion percent yes.”

“Oh, shit, you didn't!”

“Oh, yes, I did.” He replied pointing to a small bottle that made Gen approach just to look more closely.

“Shit, this is real isn't it?” The boy nodded. “You have to let me see you use this!”

Before the boy fumbled and pretended to look at his backpack, giving him his back, Gen swore he saw red appear on his cheeks, and even on his back, you could see the tips of his ears get a lovely pink. Gen almost leaned on the table with his hand over his heart, for dramatic effect, but refused to remember remembering that they were not that close.

“Well, I actually came to apologize for, you know, for the situation with the bike.”

This one turns to Gen and this time he can't decipher the emotions that went through the scientist and it was incredible! He doesn't remember since he couldn't read anyone! It was captiv-

“I wouldn't mind.”

“What?”

“You seeing me using sulfuric acid.”

Gen could literally explode with emotion. “Really?!”

His face turned into a shitty smile. “Of course, I needed an assistant anyway.” He pulls a laptop out of his backpack, which was totally insane to bring it to school, and Gen finds it fascinating. “And like that, you can pay me for almost killing me. Do you remember that? I saw my life flash before my eyes!” And when their eyes met, the machiavellian expression suddenly got worse like, quoting the scientist, 10 billion percent! “The most logical thing to do is you to pay me with yours. So, nice to meet you, lab assistant, I'm Ishigami Senku from the first year. I hope you're ready to work.”

…

Gen removes all the good things he thought of him.

Ishigami Senku is a little shit.

Smiling brightly, but full of poison behind it, he bowed dramatically. “I'm Asagiri Gen from the third year. Please call me Senpai or Gen-senpai.”

“Sure, slave.”

“Hey!”

“Oops, assistant. Sorry for the confusion, the words are so similar.”

Yes, that idiot is totally a little shit. _"_ _This is going to be interesting."_

**Author's Note:**

> Chūgakkō: School between 12-15 years. He is now in kōtōgakkō, which is between 15-18 years.
> 
> Well, this was fun :v  
> I hope you laughed a little, at least xD


End file.
